


Is he supposed to be that color?

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multiple Buckys, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, fanfic drawing, illustrated internal monologue, steve in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: From the first chapter of "This, You Protect" by owlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Mission briefing really is my favorite. I think he’s a lot more expressive than Barnes or Mission Imperative, even though he’s only emoted ONCE in the actual story. He’s supposed to look kinda fuzzy since he’s not physically there. He doesn’t cast a shadow either.
> 
> Since I headcanon that the mission briefing is non-verbal unless replaying memories in the form of sound bites, I got creative with how he relays this information to Barnes. I’ve taken a couple philosophy courses before, and I remembered there’s a symbol for “therefore”, so I looked up the academic shorthand for “unless”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Steve sleeps with his mouth wide open. This is my firm belief.
> 
> As always, comments are critical materiel.


End file.
